


Should've Left Earlier

by xFujimoto



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFujimoto/pseuds/xFujimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rui sleeps over at Hiruma's place after a late night...get together. How many guns are scattered around the room? Probably fifty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Left Earlier

**Author's Note:**

> Sign me the fuck up for some RuiHiru that starts out as a purely sexual relationship (with the occasional ride being 'given' by the lizard). Rui's honestly such a grumpy, stressed-out baby, he should probably admit his feelings for the handsome but scary bat boy. Sleep too, that'd be good.

 

Squinting harder doesn't bring the shape in question into focus anymore, so Rui tilts his head a little more. No luck. Whatever the mysterious dark shape was—a gun, probably—would have to remain a mystery until the morning. Scowling quietly under his breath, Rui straightens himself out in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Blinking, Rui's hand twitches at his side, aching to reach for the balisong he had tucked just under the bed. He knew having the object in close proximity would bring him some comfort, but right now, he wants to hold it. He didn't feel...threatened, no. But he wants to feel the cool metal against his skin, flick the handle open, reconnect with the balanced weight he had grown so accustomed to cradling in his palm. 

This whole damn thing was awkward. They had fucked. Not a big deal, they had done that a few times now. But this...this was leaving a dry itching sensation in Rui's throat, limbs shaking slightly from the stress, mind racing with restless thoughts. _I wanna go, I shouldn't've stayed. Shouldn't fuckin' be here._

Spending the night at Hiruma's place was more than unexpected, and now it was a decision he entirely regretted. At first, Rui was alright, still coming down from a hazy, post-orgasm high. When Hiruma told him to stay, it wasn't a request or an offer, of course, he had nodded, lazily shuffling around for a few minutes longer before slipping back into bed. It must have been after three in the morning, and Rui wasn't overly excited to rush out into the cold night air, ride home on his motorcycle.

But Hiruma had fallen asleep fairly quickly. Or, at the very least, he seemed asleep, rolling away from Rui, back turned to him, silent and unmoving from then on out. Either way, Rui was left alone. A questionable number of guns were scattered around the room, not to mention the other weapons Rui had noticed, and he was entirely confident that if he moved too much in bed next to the sleeping devil, he'd be fucked all over again, and not in a pleasurable way this time.

Teeth grinding together, Rui shifts slightly, careful not to move unnecessarily. Eyes widening a touch more, he flashes a glance off to the side where Hiruma was sleeping, immediately flicking his gaze back up at the ceiling.

_Ain't fuckin' moved in...eight minutes? Longer? Kinda 'xpected him t'be restless an' shit._

Eyes rolling, Rui tilts his head again, attention returning to the shape across the room once more. He takes a few more stabs at what it might be...a model (there were a surprising number laying around)...football gear...some contraption for torturing people...

_.........think he's usin' me?_

_...probably._

Reaching a long arm over the edge of the bed, Rui feels around for his balisong, dragging it under the blanket to rest at his side for some kind of comfort. _Maybe we're jus' usin' each other._ They got along, well enough anyway, outside of sex. Rui didn't feel like he was being taken advantage of necessarily. 

Still, Rui considers it, more heavily when he recalls the time Hiruma blackmailed his entire team. Used them (mainly Rui) for rides everywhere, practice dummies, essentially, not to mention countless other 'chores.' The memory makes Rui's fist tighten around the smooth metal handle of his knife.

Turning back to look at Hiruma, Rui's eyes narrow, teeth baring menacingly. What a fucking temper. Although he was about to get up, scramble around for his clothes in the dark, he forces himself to take a slow breath. Relax. _Ain't like 'm not enjoyin' this. The sex._

So why did the thought hurt now? The thought of Hiruma using him, or the two of them mutually benefiting off these sexual relations only...why was it making Rui's skin crawl? Leaving a knot in his throat?

_Forget it. Whatever. I'll leave early, drive away. Won't let it happen 'gain._

Staring back up at the ceiling, Rui fiddles with the balisong under the blanket. He feels trapped, stuck in the bed until Hiruma wakes up, whenever that'll be. He struck Rui as a morning person, but Rui had come over late as it was, and Rui himself was decidedly not a morning person. Staying awake all night was going to fuck with his system. Keep him from focusing even more so in his classes, make him more irritable at practice, cause more chaos with the gang.

A twinge of loneliness overcomes Rui, leaving him feeling incredibly small and distanced from Hiruma in the bed. _Shoulda fuckin' left earlier. This ain't...right._

A shift in the space next to him causes Rui to instinctively open his blade, unfortunately snagging the bed sheet, creating a thin slice in the fabric. _Gonna hafta fuckin' pay for that._ Worrying over the minute tear more than was really necessary, Rui is painfully unaware of anything else. The sleeping Hiruma scoots close to Rui, bumping into his arm. His immediate reaction is to turn, bringing the knife out from under the covers.

_The fuck is he doin'?_ Switching his knife closed and setting it down for at least the current moment, he examines Hiruma. On his side, face almost pressing against Rui, still asleep— _He's too fuckin' close._

Rui leaves Hiruma alone. He rolls onto his back again, bringing his gaze up to, apparently, his favorite place in the room, the blank ceiling. At least there were no guns there. No questionable shapes like the one across the room.  _Ain't mean nothin'. Just rolled over in 'is sleep, ain't aware o'what he's doin'._ He tries to repeat the thought a few more times, hoping it'd be convincing enough for him to actually believe it, settle down, and return to his previous plan about leaving as early as possible.  
  
_Whatever. Just usin' me. He fuckin' uses everyone._  
  
Right?

A quiet noise, almost a mumble, causes Rui's attention to snap to the sleeping figure beside him, and a faint tug at his shirt makes the pit of his stomach tighten up. “H... Habashira.”  
  
His name was hardly recognizable, and it makes Rui think he had imagined the whole thing, a faint 'kah?' coming out in his mild confusion. Hands fumbles to locate his balisong again, not entirely sure where this was going, and the tight feeling in his stomach spreads to his chest, stretching out into his arms and legs.

A sleepy, grumbly Hiruma picks his head up, and Rui's just barely able to make out sharp eyes blinking up at him. After a yawn that turns into a quick flash of a grin, Hiruma speaks up more clearly, “Get some fuckin' sleep, lizard.” An arm comes crawling up to wrap around Rui's chest, “Ya gonna do that or should I stay up with ya?”

_...just......usin' me..._

_But...?_  
  
Hesitantly, Rui turns to face Hiruma, bringing a long arm to close around him, pulling him a little closer to his chest. A quiet laugh comes from Hiruma, the hissing 'kekeke' Rui was all too used to by now, and it makes him crack a smile. He draws in a deep breath through his nose, yawning, long tongue sticking out as he relaxes into the bed, more than he had all evening.

“Ya gonna sleep or not?” There was a slight edge to Hiruma's words this time, and Rui snorts in response.  
  
"Mm, yeah," Rui mumbles, tightening his hold around the half-asleep devil, eyes closing as he thinks over his earlier thoughts. _He...uses everyone, yeah?_  
  
_Maybe not._


End file.
